


Sweet Eros

by Fallenangel87



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Artists and poets, Eros - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Sweet Eros

https://8tracks.com/crislightwood/i-won-t-give-up

 

“Just hold still, Eros…” Grantaire murmured out to Marius as he squirmed beneath the soft bristles of Grantaire’s paintbrush as lines of thin, intricate color were applied to the bare expanse of Marius’ pale back. A set of finely painted on wings were halfway finished, beginning at a group of freckles in between his shoulder blades, the taut lines of black paint spread even over his arms. “I can’t, it tickles too much.” Marius protested quietly as he continued wriggling every time the brush stroked lightly over his skin. “I’m almost done, you know, it’s going to look beautiful once I’m done. Almost as beautiful as you are.” He assured the freckled man, earning a deep blush spreading evenly over those pale cheeks as Marius closed his eyes once again. 

“Fine, just...Will it be finished soon?” He asked worriedly, wondering how much longer he needed to endure the featherlight tickle of the paint. “Almost finished, don’t worry. I’m just finishing up a few of the finer details, you don’t want it to look weird, do you?” Grantaire hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the crook of Marius’ neck, earning a soft whimper from the taller man. All of Marius’ skin was sensitive to touch, Grantaire had quickly learned, had he taken full advantage of that a few times? Most definitely. It was cute to see him squirm, though he knew it would have been cuter if Marius wasn’t currently threatening to mess up Grantaire’s new art project. A human canvas was a new concept to him in practice and he just hoped it wouldn’t always be this difficult. It was something to be even more proud of, a good project on a human canvas, normal canvases didn’t move. Normal ones were perfectly smooth and still. 

Marius was undoubtedly even more perfect than any canvas Grantaire had ever painted on before, he was a work of art in and of himself, he had often longed to paint beautiful designs over those galaxies of freckles. He looked so good in those light blues and dark purples that Grantaire dreamed of painting over his smooth, soft skin. “Grantaire?” Marius asked quietly after a moment, his timid voice breaking Grantaire out of his thoughts. “Sorry, darling, just admiring how perfect you are.” Grantaire assured him, moving his brush to draw a few more long lines after his canvas, watching as black appeared like magic beneath the bristles. Marius blushed deeper and reached to take Grantaire’s free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You flatter me, Monsieur.” He whispered and Grantaire grinned at that. “I’m simply being honest with you, love.”

 

 


End file.
